A typical large key-value database store in a production environment may be too large to be regularly updated in an efficient manner according to current methods. One objective of a large key-value store in a production environment is to maintain data “freshness” by updating or deleting old values from the data store.
As an example, a typical large database store in a production environment may have up to 100 million entries or more. Entries might have an average size of, for example, 10 kilobytes each, comprising a total database size of approximately one terabyte. To update all entries at an average rate of 2000 updates per second may take almost 14 hours or more. Accordingly, updating all values in a large key-value store on a daily basis may not be preferable or feasible.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.